everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Artemis Moon
Artemis Moon has her hands full being in any story that involves a moon, namely The Man in the Moon and Hey Diddle Diddle. She's more prominently known as a loon, or just not very smart, as her thoughts can be a little out there. She's afraid of her lonely destiny, but even more afraid for her friends if she rebels. Nevertheless, her personal alignment doesn't keep her friends from endangering themselves by trying to change their destiny. This thoroughly frustrates her, but she does her best to be patient with them and wait for them to see sense. Even though Apple White is younger than her, Artemis looks up to her as many people do. She believes in Apple, and is very open about how much she hexpects from the young princess. Character Personality Artemis is very soft-spoken, inquisitive, and sometimes described as an airhead. But she is perfectly sane and, rest assured, her strange ideas do have some basis as to where they came from. She is also considered to be very patient, as she is one of the few people able to put up with Mooranda Heifer for more than a minute. She is not known as being very outgoing or upfront, but her close friends know her for who she truly is: a determined, independent girl, curious to know more about the world around her. Appearance Artemis has long, flowing white hair and deep blue eyes. She dresses in sea-foam green, blues, and silver. Her clothing is generally long and fluid, and she tends to wear some kind of necklace. Also, for unknown reasons, she usually wears a silver, metal band around her forehead. Portrayers Fairy Tale How The Stories Go Hey Diddle Diddle AND The Man in The Moon: The man in the moon Looked out of the moon And this is what he said, "Tis time that, now I'm getting up, All babies went to bed." AND The man in the moon Came down too soon, And asked the way to Norwich. He went by south, And burnt his mouth By eating cold plum porridge. How Does Artemis Come Into It? When the moon came down from the sky to complete his own story, he met Artemis’s mother, and they fell in love. During his few chances to come down from the sky, they were able to get married and have two children. Now Artemis, the eldest, is destined to take his place. Relationships Family Artemis doesn’t see her father, as he is always busy lighting the night for someone. Her mother doesn’t talk about him much. She has a younger sister, Starla, who she is very close to and spends a lot of time with. Friends She naturally gets along with China Dish, and they're very close, whereas it takes a little patience with Tabitha Boots and Mooranda Heifer. Still, she enjoys spending time with all of them, and, as an older student, is more than willing to give advice and guide her friends on the right path. Pet Her pet is a snowy owl named Eclipse. Romance Artemis doesn’t worry much about boys, as they don’t always understand her strangeness. Schedule 1st - Crownculus with Madam Maid Marian 2nd - Grimmnastics with Coach Gingerbreadman 3rd - Literature/Creative Writing with Mr. Jack B. Nimble 4th - Science and Sorcery with Professor Rumplestiltskin 5th – Environmental Magic with Mr. Jack B. Nimble 6th - Geografairy with Mr. Jack B. Nimble Trivia • Sometimes, Artemis will be so deep in thought, she’ll accidentally run into walls • Artemis’s schedule was specifically made so she would not come across Briar Beauty at any time in the day • Artemis wants to be known for making a great marine discovery • It is a true fact that we know less about the oceans than we do about space • Starla used to be the name of Artemis’s pet starfish, until her pet was changed to and owl • Being a year older than China and Tabitha, Artemis has already signed the Storybook of Legends Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Hey Diddle Diddle